Boredom takes over
by wolfsblood636
Summary: A story that is completely random. It has everything from warriors to pokemon to harry potter and much much more in. want to have a laugh or just be confused? check this one out
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU THINK YOU RECOGNIZE IN THIS STORY BUT I DO OWN THE IDEAS.

"And now we'll start this year's Kiwi Royale!" a fat Japanese man said to a group of Two-Legs.

"Kiwi Royale? What's that?" one of the people said. He was old, ugly, and stupid. His name was George Bush and he liked to pick his nose. Alot.  
The fat Japanese man threw a kiwi at George Bush. The juicy fruit broke open in mid-air and squirted it's evil kiwi juice in George Bush's eye.

"Kiwi Royale, motha f*cka!" the fat Japanese man screamed.

Meanwhile, in the land of chocolate fudge, Swiftpaw was waiting to board a train. He paced up and down the platform and often glanced at the ginormous clock. Toot! Toot!

The train was coming. And right on time too. Swiftpaw was preparing to board the train when he noticed a group of about 50 coconuts lined up side by side on the platform. They were holding hands.  
"Fudge! Chocolate! Hershey!" the coconuts shouted then jumped in front of the train which was not really a train at all but a giant peanut butter sandwich. The peanut butter sandwich couldn't stop. It was sliding on too much coconut milk!

"Ahhhhhh!" everyone on the platform screamed as they were sprayed with bits of coconut.

Nobody could believe what had happened. Harry Potter had finally defeated Lord Voldemort and the entire platform was in chaos!

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash Ketchum screamed, jumping out of nowhere and round-house kicking the yellow rat onto the platform.

"Pppppiiiikkkkkaaaaa-"  
The yellow rat was silenced by a kiwi hitting him on the head. All he heard before he went unconscious was "Kiwi Royale, motha f*cka!"

"Nooooo!" Ash began to cry.  
He couldn't believe it. What happened to his rat? He beating on Pikachu with a giant watermelon.

"Wake up, Pikachu!"

Suddenly the dog walking down the street which, in all reality, isn't even relevant to the story runs up to Ash and pisses on his leg.  
"What the heck?" Bulletpaw shrieked as a Two-Leg began hitting him with a giant, sharp stick. Those Two-Legs were always messing with Bulletpaw and his family. Always hurting them.

"What is he doing, Bulletpaw? Make him stop!" Jerry, the one legged, blind squirrel with one ear that lives with Bulletpaw sobbed but there was nothing Bulletpaw could do. This looked like a job for...

(Dun dun dun duuuuunn "Never fear, Underdog is-" BOOM! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Never fear, Simba is queer!")

...Mufasa, the true king. He had returned to the Pridelands after the hyenas failed to trade him for a pound of grapes and now Terry Francona, manager of the Boston Red Sox was pissed. How dare Captain Planet try to kiss Juliet? That was Batman's woman.

"Bun nun nun nun nun nun! Batman! Du n dun dun!" Batman sang, dancing around in a hot pink tutu.

"You never pay any attention to me, Batty," Juliet sobbed, squeezing the magic pineapple that had magically appeared in her hand. "Stupid pineapple! I asked for a grapefruit!"

BAM! Wil E. Coyote hit a brick wall. His attempts to catch Tweety had once again been foiled by Abraham Lincoln and his really retarded sidekick, Tom Cruise, and the nun gave the red power ranger a cranberry for the bus.  
Now the red ranger, whom we will call Curtis, was excited. He was going to ride a great big turkey sandwi-bus. A great big bus. Curtis walked very far to the mystical land of lollipops, where blow pop suckers reign supreme, and searched for a bus stop. "Awww! C'mon! I just want a li'l bite!"

Sara, the Three Musketeers Bar, was chasing Fred, the fried chicken leg.  
"Merry Christmas!" Santa yelled as Rudolph pooped on the world. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good-" SPLAT!

"Ha! Ha! Kiwi Royale, motha f*cka!" Swiftpaw laughed.  
The easter bunny hopped along Laffy Taffy Lane delivering ice cream sandwiches to the bad little boys and girls while Chris Hoffman toasted an Ipod.

"I am the Burger King!" Jonathan Papelbon, relief pitcher for the Boston Red Sox, giggled as he scored a touchdown for the L.A. Lakers . The American Flag, which was painted on the side of a building, prepared to cross Detriot Ave. He was going to The Phoenix. "Isa gonnsa getsa mesa asa Mochasa" the flag waved.

He went into The Phoenix and ran into, lo and behold, Clarice Gibbs.

"Snargle. Snargle. Durka." Clarice said, doing the chicken dance

The girl with the crutches walked by as Jesse sat outside talking to his friends and a red Ford Focus turned into Burger King. An old lady began beating Ryan on the head with her wheelchair.  
"Kiwi royale, motha f*cka!"

The old lady was hit in the leg with a kiwi and died. Wee ooh! Wee ooh!

The giant green ambulance of giant green ambulance doom was racing to the rescue, but the light wouldn't change. Oh no! Chipotle was on fire! Snoopy lay on his dog house,watching the clouds roll by,as he waited for Bulletpaw to deliver his Banana Split from Banana Split World.

There was an old lady who lived in a shoe. She loved eating Big Macs from Taco Bell. Every morning at 9 PM she would ride her bike to the small town of cotton candy.

The Big Macs there were amazing. Covered in cat hair, they were the best ever made.  
Carl went to the bank so he could withdraw trash from his Caribou Coffee account. The clock struck six and the Chinese terrorists blew up the rapid station. A girl dressed like a hoe stood outside a store and, big surprise, it wasn't Jackie Dobbs!  
"Bark!" Danielle Gibbs woofed as she chased a plastic sword, which had been thrown down Franklin Boulevard, by Shadow. Anais was turning into a lesbian.

"Mustang! Yippee kai yay!" Robbie Higdon roared. "I have a Mustang!"

The black Honda Civic he was driving broke down and Kenny crashed into a big pickle. Steph grabbed the tree and began humping it as Adam headed to the mall to buy Aeropostale clothes.

When Adam got to the mall it was closed and so, severely pissed, he left, tears streaming down his toenails.

"Kiwi Royale, motha f*cka!"

Poor Mike was pelted with kiwis as Mickey Mouse sang the blues to a kiwi. Alice pranced around Wonderland and the dish ran away with the spoon 


End file.
